Escoge: Ako, Mikuni o yo
by lilycobain
Summary: Keita a tenido un sueño, Riko, su hermana, le a pedido que escoja. Una pequeñísima historia del anime Kissxsis, donde Keita se decide por Mikuni. ¡Entren y lean! C:


Los personajes de Kissxsis no me pertenecen si no a Bow Ditama. C:

**Recuerdos**

—Hablan —

'_Piensan'_

Escoge: Ako, Mikuni o yo.

—Kei-chan.

La menor de las gemelas apareció desnuda, con sus brazos tapando sus pequeños senos. Ako estaba arrodillada a su lado derecho.

—Keita.

Y la mayor apareció a su lado izquierdo, igualmente tapando sus pequeños senos y arrodillada.

—Ako-nee, Riko-nee —susurro sonrojado.

—¡Te queremos Kei-chan/Keita! —gritaron y se lanzaron a abrazar el masculino cuerpo de Keita.

Las dos gemelas le besaron la mejilla, pero todo empezó a dar vueltas.

Empezó a gritar ya que sentía que caía en un hoyo negro, que al parecer no tenía fin.

—Suminoe-kun.

—¿Eh? —miro hacia todos lados en busca de esa dulce voz.

—Suminoe-kun.

—¿Mi-Mikuni? —pregunto al ver a una chica de espaldas, cabello corto de un hermoso color cian oscuro.

La chica lo miro por sobre su hombro.

—¡Mikuni! —susurro sorprendido al notar que la chica estaba en ropa interior color negro.

—Suminoe-kun —volvió a decir para después voltearse completamente, quedando arrodillada enfrente de Keita.

El rostro del chico adquirió instantáneamente un color rojo. Mikuni se veía hermosa.

—Suminoe-kun —la chica empezó a acercarse al rostro del chico lentamente.

—¿Mi-Mikuni? —balbuceo torpemente, hipnotizado por sus hermoso ojos.

—Suminoe-kun, yo…

—¿Tu? —pregunto, sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, un leve movimiento y se besarían.

—Yo, Suminoe-kun… —entrecerró sus ojos, acercando más sus labios—. Te quiero.

Abrió grandes los ojos— Mikuni.

Sonrió. Y elimino toda distancia pegando sus labios a los de ella.

Abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, sacando sus lenguas para entrelazarlas.

Keita inclino su cabeza para tener mas acceso a la boca de la chica, profundizando el beso. Aprovecho esto para morder el labio inferior femenino.

—Ah —Miharu lo abrazo por el cuello, pegando sus pechos al cuerpo del chico.

Keita la tomo por la cintura, para después acariciarla lentamente.

Sus lenguas seguían jugando.

Miharu empezó a jalar al chico hacia ella, quedando ella acostada y Keita encima de ella, abrió sus piernas para que el chico se posara entre ellas.

—Hmmm, Mikuni —susurro en su boca ante las caricias que le daba en su nuca, mandando corrientes placenteras por toda su espina llegando hasta su miembro que dio un respingo.

—¡Oh! Suminoe-kun —fue tal el respingo que dio el miembro masculino que logro rozar su sexo por sobre la tela de sus bragas color negro.

La dejo de besar un poco para verla.

Se veía realmente hermosa con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta; jadeante.

—Mikuni yo… —era ahora o nunca—. Te quiero.

La chica lo miro, sorprendida. Pero rápidamente lo tomo de las mejillas para besarlo nuevamente.

—¡Kei-chan! ¡Kei-chan!

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente ante los gritos que Ako estaba dando. Se incorporo un poco confundido, ¿Había sido un sueño?

Miro hacia sus hermanas que lo veían, molestas. Una gota resbalo por su cabeza ¿Y ahora que?

—Ako-nee, Riko-nee. ¿Qué sucede?

Las dos gemelas cruzaron sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Un aura de peligro empezó a rodearlas.

—Con que Mikuni… —respondió Riko, con su rostro serio, sin ningún tipo de emoción.

—¡Kei-chan! —sollozo dramáticamente Ako, se tapo el rostro y callo de rodillas.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué…? —no entendía.

—¡¿Por qué Mikuni?! ¡¿Por qué la quieres a ella?! —el cuarto de Keita cambio a uno totalmente oscuro, una luz blanca ilumino a Ako que seguía arrodillada en el piso, sollozando.

Los ojos de Keita se abrieron completamente sorprendidos. ¡Había dicho en voz alta que quería a Mikuni! ¡Había hablado en sueños! Ahora comprendía porque Riko lo miraba con esa… expresión. Y Porque Ako sollozaba dramáticamente.

—Yo… —intento decir—. Jajaja —se rasco la nuca realmente apenado y temeroso a la vez, ya que había que tener cuidado con sus hermanas—, debe ser un malentendido, Ako-nee, Riko-nee…

Riko lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Ahhh! Kei-chan quiere a otra… —Ako se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, saliendo por ella.

—Ako-nee ¡Espera! —Intento ir por ella pero la mayor de las gemelas se lo impidió tomándolo por el brazo—. ¿Riko-nee?

—Keita —inhalo todo lo que sus pulmones podían y lo soltó despacio—. Es hora de que escojas… —Keita la miro sin entender, a lo que Riko prosiguió—. Ako, Mikuni o yo…

Se alejo de el y salió por la puerta.

Keita la vio desaparecer, se sentó en su cama un tanto preocupado por sus hermanas y confundido por el sueño que había tenido.

'_Ako, Riko o Mikuni'_, se tomo de la cabeza mas confundido aun. ¿Por qué Riko lo ponía a escoger en estos momentos? ¡Apenas tenia 16 años!

Un tanto frustrado se puso su uniforme que correspondía al instituto Gakushū y salió de su hogar sin siquiera desayunar.

…

El gran reloj del instituto empezó a sonar, dando inicio a las clases.

Ako y Riko caminaban entre los pasillos hacia su aula con actitud triste. Los diversos chicos se apiñaban en las ventanas para poder verlas de cerca. Otros que pasaban caminando se acercaban a ellas con la intención de obtener una cita, pero las gemelas solo pasaban de ellos.

—Ako —llamo la mayor a su hermana.

La gemela le hizo caso y las dos vieron que una chica de anteojos y cabello color cian oscuro se acercaba en la misma dirección que iban ellas. _'El salón de Kei-chan/Keita'_, Riko miro a su hermana que sollozaba y a veces se preguntaba ¿Por que Ako no era optimista?

…

Miharu caminaba por el pasillo, venia escribiendo algunas cosas en su pequeña libreta; así que no se dio cuenta que dos pares de ojos la seguían hasta que entro al salón que le tocaba.

Dirigió su mirar a su banca, y luego a la persona que se sentaba una banca a su izquierda. _'Suminoe-kun'_, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado y a paso lento se acerco para después sentarse en su banca.

Keita miraba los jardines que la ventana le dejaba ver, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Miharu se ajusto con delicadeza sus anteojos, miro de reojo al chico al escucharlo suspirar pesadamente. ¿Qué era lo que tenia así a Suminoe-kun?

Dio un respiro, preparándose para poder preguntarle al chico si podría ayudarlo en algo. Pero la sensei apareció, dando inicio a las clases.

Con el llamado de Yūzuki, Keita reacciono saliendo de su mundo. Miro a su derecha y vio a Mikuni verlo preocupada.

—Suminoe-kun —susurro avergonzada, la había atrapado viéndolo.

—Oh, hola Mikuni —sonrió, esa chica era realmente linda.

—**Es hora de que escojas… —Keita la miro sin entender, a lo que Riko prosiguió—. Ako, Mikuni o yo…**

—¿Sucede algo Suminoe-kun?

Keita negó— Nada. Gracias por preocuparte Mikuni.

—Ehhh, yo… —agacho su rostro para que su cabello lograra tapar un poco su sonrojo.

—**Yo, Suminoe-kun… —entrecerró sus ojos, acercando más sus labios—. Te quiero.**

Keita giro su rostro para ver a la sensei explicar la materia. _'Solo había sido un sueño'_, no es como si hubiese creído que Mikuni algún día le diría esas palabras, _'Aunque… seria genial'_.

Se acomodo mejor en su asiento para dejar de pensar en eso y poner atención a la escritura en el pizarrón.

Continuara…

n.n Buenas, pues aquí una nueva historia que espero les guste (y el anime) C: sera cortito ¡Ajua!

¡Gracias por molestarse en leer! XD

les deseo la mejor de las vibras y mucha suerte.

Hasta luego.


End file.
